Just Us
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: Riku is alone considering how to stay close to Sora without actually being there, afraid he'll hurt him. But Sora shows up and demands Riku to stop running, tears and all. This causes Riku to confess his love, how will Sora take it? SORA X RIKU


**A/N: So, this is a Sora X Riku story I wrote, it's a one shot and it's not very good. I adore Kingdom Hearts and after I've finished my Vocaloid FanFiction I actually am going to redo a Kingdom Hearts FanFiction I wrote ages ago. So, yeah, please enjoy~**

* * *

Darkening colours washed across the sky, painting the perfect sunset that shone down upon the shaded hill that stood alone in a empty meadow with nothing but the soft wind as its only companion. The fern grass was soft and gently seemed to shimmer as the wildlife around it continued to thrive.

A small, red squirrel darted up the single oak tree that stood in solitude at the top of the hill, singling out the slumped figure that was leaning against it. Shoulder length silver hair rested upon his shoulders as he stared at the ground, his mind wandering to places that should've been left concealed in darkness. Harmless.

The figure's ice blue eyes were fixed upon a single leaf that blew over the ground in a slow, graceful way.

"That's how I feel..." He spoke to the wind, no one was around the listen, he was truly alone, "A leaf just being controlled by the darkness. It's like I no longer have control of my heart..."

An image then appeared in his mind and a small smile appeared on his face as he imagined his friend, Sora, before him. The wild, untamed brown spikes that Riku had grew so used to seeing along with the glittering, sapphire orbs that radiated happiness from with his friend's soul. Then there was the goofy grin that he always wore - with Sora... Riku couldn't help but feel happy, his heart always aching when he was away from his younger friend or when he saw Kairi and Sora together.

Nothing seemed to sway his way anymore, no more adventures with just him and Sora. That had all ended after he betrayed his friend and let darkness consume him, his jealousy of Sora's ability to make new friends always getting the better of him, he didn't want to share the boy with anyone. Sora was his special friend.

"He's mine... I won't let him go..." Riku told himself with bold determination, climbing to his feet. Last time he saw Sora, the boy was searching for him then he had to go somewhere. _Probably back to Kairi._ Riku's bitter thoughts cluttered his mind, he let out a heavy sigh, remaining alone upon the hill.

He clenched his fist, taking a wad of his trousers into his palm, his eyes closing as he made a strong vow to never let Sora leave his life completely even if it resulted to stalking him and admiring from afar.

_I won't let Sora just walk away. _Riku's mind was set, a cold recognition setting into his mind about how much Sora actually meant to him.

"Riku!" Great, he was imagining Sora so much now he could hear him. He reached up, hitting the side of his head roughly to get it to function properly again.

"RIKU!" Yet, Sora's voice still rang through the air, causing the silver haired male to look up from his slightly private daydream as he saw - he actually saw - Sora runnin up the hill toward him, the goofy grin plastered on his face and to Riku's surprise he was completely alone.

"S-Sora?" Riku choked out in a soft yet startled tone as the small male stopped in front of him kneeling down to look the silver male straight in the eye with the sapphire orbs he owned.

"I found you! You've got to stop running away!" Sora exclaimed, hitting his friend in the arm with his fist softly, not wanting to physically hurt his friend.

Shock rocketed through Riku as he stared upon his friend in slight shock as his mind echoed his unspoken words: _You came..._

"You're... You're actually here." Riku found his voice at last, reaching out, placing a soft, warm hand on Sora's cheek. Carefully, he ran his thumb over his friends smooth skin in a gentle stroking motion, "But you can't stay... I'll hurt you!"

_The darkness in me is too strong, if I let Sora in he'll get hurt..._

A broken sigh escaped from him as Sora's face seemed to crumple in sadness, his head bowing in sorrow as he's blue eyes filled with fresh tears.

"But... But I came looking for you..." The young boy sniffed to his friend, "You can't keep leaving me behind Riku!" He punched out feebly, catching Riku in the chest as his sobs trembled from him, making his shoulders shake as they fell.

Raising his fist, Sora went to punch out again and Riku caught his wrist, holding it gently as he pulled his sobbing friend into his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he cried.

"You can't!" The young keyblade wielder's voice was broken, full of uncontained hurt.

_Sora... I can't let myself hurt you... Please._

"Shush now." Riku soothed gently, rubbing Sora's back gently as an attempt to quieten his sobs, "You know I don't like seeing you cry."

Slowly, his spiky haired friend lifted his head to look at the older boy, his eyes fixing firmly on the silvery blue orbs that lay hidden partly under the silver fringe that hid some of his face. Tears still rolled down his cheeks as he gazed up at his friend who gently wiped the tears with his thumb, brushing them away.

"Then why? Why do you keep leaving me behind? I'm always going to follow... I'll catch up!" Sora sniffed, looking at the older, more wiser male for an answer to his question.

"Because... The darkness... I'll end up hurting you..." Riku struggled to say, not wanting to scare Sora away completely, but enough to give him fair warning.

"You won't!" The naive male exclaimed, he took Riku's hand, holding it tightly within his as he shook his head, "I know you... You won't... But if you keep leaving me behind... That's what hurts, more than anything..."

Riku blinked in surprise, looking upon this friend he had grown to love, a little more that a friend should and he felt an urge to protect him, to never leave his side but he couldn't do that if he was a potential threat - he had to get it through Sora's thick skull somehow.

Sora's crestfallen face started at Riku pleadingly, begging not to be left behind again and it tugged on the silver male's heart strings, making a dull ache burn with more force and anger. He needed Sora. He wanted him. No, wait. Sora needed _him_. He couldn't run from that.

A small growl erupted from Riku's throat as he moved with lightening speed, having Sora pinned to the ground in seconds.

"Listen to me Sora! Do you think I choose to leave you behind because I want to!?" Riku exclaimed, looking at the younger male in slight anger.

Hurt crossed over Sora's face as he lay there unable to move, unable to find words to say to the boy he grew up with that straddled over him to keep him down. Words failed to form on his tongue as he lay there, tears still running down his face onto the grass below.

"Well, I don't! Leaving you behind makes me die inside! I don't want to, but I have to! If it's the only way to keep you safe then I'll do it!"

Still, no words came to the keyblade wielder as he stared at his friend, his face crumpling more for even assuming that Riku wanted nothing to do with him.

"Don't you get it Sora? I'd never leave you behind completely because I goddamn can't!"

"I-I'm sorry." Sora finally managed to choke out, closing his eyes in shame of himself.

"And do you know why I'd never leave you behind completely?" This time Riku's tone was softer, gentler as he looked down at Sora's tear stained face in slight disappointment with himself for making him cry more.

Shaking his head slowly, Sora opened his eyes to look at Riku, then only did he notice how close Riku's face was to his.

"It's because," Riku paused, leaning in slightly closer so his lips brushed Sora's ever so faintly, "I love you." He finished against Sora's lips before pressing down firmly, moving his lips against Sora's which then joined in the movements with his.

Gently, Riku felt Sora's hands grip on to his shirt, pulling him further into him as he tilted his head slightly, moving mostly with Riku.

After awhile, Riku pulled back, staring down at the spiky haired boy he hovered over, his heart hammering quickly against his chest as he took in that Sora had kissed him back.

"You kissed me..." Sora mumbled, seeming shocked himself.

Nodding numbly, Riku looked around then back to his friend, "You kissed me back..."

The young boy's eyes widened slightly as he realised he did then bit his lip softly, "I think I love you too Riku."

A final jolt of Riku's heart and those words sent his mind into overload and a smile spread on his face in pure joy of what he had just heard. He brought the boy up into him in a tight hug and Sora hugged him back, clinging to him like he was that last person nearby and he was just about to leave Sora forever.

"From now on, no more running. Promise?" Sora mumbled into Riku's chest, breathing in the nice scent his friend carried.

Nods came from the silver male, "Promise, from now on it's just us..." He promised his young friend as the sunset finally gave way to night and the sky became a blanket of purples and the darkest blues. Small stars - worlds - lit up the sky above them and showed them the sights of the great full moon that watched over them.

"It's just us..." Sora agreed quietly, staring up at the sky as he clung to his best friend - lover - like it was the last day they would spend together, "We'll always be together, that I can promise."

Riku let a small smile slip as the two of them shared a great view; their hands intertwined as they both knew this was the start of their new life. But for now, it was just them. Just them and the peaceful night sky as they remained on the hill that stole their fear and spread their confessions wide, that hill is no longer a place of solitude but a place where, once every year, two figures go to be alone.

Just them and the beautiful night sky.


End file.
